Diskussion:Planet
Ähm, dass Asteroiden und Kometen keine Schwerkraft haben, ist nicht ganz richtig. Jede Materie hat Schwerkraft, nur merkt man sie bei kleinen Objekten nicht. Die Schwerkraft eines Menschen ist immerhin schon so stark ein Flügelschlag einer Mücke! Also haben Asteroiden wohl eine Gravitation, wennauch keine große. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:54, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Realität ist aber kein Kanon, man kann im SW-Universum ja mein ich auch aus der Atmosphäre in den Hyperraum springen, was Forscher hier auf der Erde für unmöglich halten. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:06, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Nenne mir explizit eine Quelle, wo steht, dass kleine Materie keine Gravitation, dann nehme ich das hin, aber sonst... das ist einfach ein Naturgesetz, dessen Brechung einige Folgen haben könnte... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:23, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Es wird allgemeint auf der Erde für unmöglich gehalten, in den Hyperraum zu springen, aber seit TCW ist das ja dann wohl doch möglich, wodurch fast die gesamte Literatur für fehlerhaft erklärt wird. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:53, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Und ich sags auch hier nochmal: Der Falke ist in Episode V auch aus Bespins Atmosphäre gesprungen... 23:28, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Pandora darf ich dich fragen warum es unmöglich ist aus der Atmosphäre in den Hyperraum zu springen? Ich meine jetzt in der Realität. Und noch etwas zu den Naturgesetzen in SW: Der Weltraum in Star Wars ist ja auch nicht -273°C kalt. (denkt an Grievous, Starkiller, Han und Lair) May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:42, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Also wegen der Schwerkraft, in ''Planets Collection steht wörtlich: "Asteroids, comets and other very small stellar bodies have effectively zero gravity, which also eliminates the possibility of an atmosphere (barring the use of technology, such as energy screens)." Den Begriff "effectively" kann man jetzt als "praktisch" oder "tatsächlich" übersetzen, je nachdem bekommt der Satz ein wenig ne andere Bedeutung. Auf jeden Fall fallen sie in die Kategorie "Zero", also "null Gravitation". Ich hab jetzt aus "keine" ein "so gut wie keine" gemacht. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 04:13, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::@Shaat Ti: Hast du denn schonmal von einem Sprung in den Hyperraum gehört, in der Realität? @Ben, der ist definitiv nicht aus der Atmosphäre gesprungen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 23:08, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Nein habe ich nicht und ich bin mir sicher das es auch nie dazu kommen wird. Vorher würde die Erde glaube ich untergehen. )-: Aber warum ausgerechnet die Atmosphäre? May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:14, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – März 2009 (bestanden) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 20.03.2009 bis zum 27.03.2009 * : Ein ungewöhnlich informativer Artikel, der sein Thema ziemlich ausführlich behandelt. Meiner Meinung nach Lesenswert. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 23:12, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Ich habe diesen Artikel schon kurz nach seiner Erstellung gelesen. Er hat lesenswert echt verdient. – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 23:17, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Auch der hat es verdient. Jaina 19:21, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Trotz einiger Wiederholungen, die den Fluss des Artikels nicht stören, eine gute Arbeit. Bel Iblis 19:40, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Sehr guter und immens wichtiger Artikel. Das hab ich dir Sol ja schon Millisekunden nach der Erstellung erzählt :-P ^^ Vor allem die "Funktionen" hast du vorbildlich angeordnet, sodass diese Form die Lesequalität in dem Bereich sogar meiner Meinung nach anhebt. Auf jeden ne Auszeichnung wert. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:49, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Sollte auf jeden Fall aufgenommen werden. Informativ und anschaulich. Zudem oft gelesen. Gruß Darth Hate 17:09, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Ich will mich hier nicht festlegen, den es ist wirkich ein guter Artikel bei dem mehr rausgeholt worden ist als ich dachte das möglich ist, aber mit gefällt der Komplette Abschnitt der Funktion nicht, ich weis zwar das die Artikel nicht Uniform sein müssen, aber diese listenhafte Darstellung wirk unschön und unfertig und gehört für mich nicht unbedingt in einen Lesenswerten Artikel, das wäre in einem Fliestext vielleicht besser gelöst. Weil ich nicht entscheiden will ob dies nun Lesenswert ist oder nicht halte ich mich aus dieser Wahl heraus. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:31, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Mit 6 Pro- und einer Neutral'stimme hat der Artikel die Kandidatur bestanden. – 'Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 10:31, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) -atooine Gibt es einen Grund, wieso so viele Planeten -atooine/tooine als Endung haben? Etwa wie bei Ord? 17:05, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Das ist wohl genauso wie bei Dagobah und Xagobah. Schau dir mal die Liste der Planeten an, und denk darüber nach, warum einige Namen ähnlich klingen. BashHammer 16:58, 3. Mai 2010 (CEST)